Kamui's Bay Day
by Kira Elric
Summary: Warning Yaoi implyed Kamui has a bad day and Fuuma...er...Kamui doesn't help to make it any better. Just read and review please! one shotwritten in response to the last Para of: A Morning with Kamui By: Ladymage Samiko


Well it was a new day, but not a very good one for Kamui Shirou. Let's just say his day has been less than perfect, but then again when did that boy have a good day? Well, he was on his way back to the Clamp Campus, when he heard a familiar voice loom from behind him. "Ah, such a lovely day, wouldn't you say my pet?" It said in a sinister fashion. He turned around quickly, and froze when he saw his twin star standing there with a less-than-sane grin, and malicious tint in his deep crimson eyes. "Fu—Fuuma...." He stuttered, as the larger boy approached him. "Ore wa Kamui da." He hissed, as he backed Kamui into a corner.

Kamui could feel his bones turn to ice, as he stared into Fuuma's eyes. "There's no where to go, little one. Just surrender." The Chi no Ryu chirped almost triumphantly at the sight of his cornered prey. "Fuuma....please...no.." The little Ten no Ryu pleaded as Fuuma, pinned his wrists above his head, and softly bite his neck. "Fuuma, stop it." Kamui squeaked again, but Fuuma wasn't listening, as he ran in tongue up Kamui's neck. "Fuu....ma...."

Fuuma pulled away from his prey, and looked into his pleading violet orbs. "Kamui..." he said, sneering with contentment. As the word escaped Fuuma's lips, Kamui felt tears stream, from his eyes. "Fuuma..." he pleaded once more. However the Chi no Ryu, only grinned and leaned forward. He went straight for Kamui's slender lips, but Kamui clenched his eyes closed, and struggled violently in Fuuma's grip, thrashing his head left and right trying to escape the other boy's hold. Fuuma's eyes narrowed as he tightened his grip on Kamui's wrists, and smashed him against the wall, reaffirming his grasp on the smaller boy, pinning him there with his own body. He placed his hand around Kamui's neck, and squeezed. "Watch yourself, little one. I could just kill you now, and then go kill the rest of them, your precious dragons. So watch yourself, my Kamui." Fuuma hissed, tightening the grip on Kamui's neck. "Fu--u---ma" Kamui coughed, his eyes wide, like a child's begging for forgiveness after they had done wrong.

"That's better my pet." Fuuma grinned again, removing his hand from Kamui's neck. He leaned forward, and kissed Kamui, biting his bottom lip. "KAMUI!!!" the scream of a young girl came from behind them. The Chi no Ryu, pulled away from his prey, and turned to see a small black haired girl, with a husky at her side. "Kamui....Let Kamui go!" She screamed at him, as she approached him. Kamui, managed to turn his head, to see who it was. "Yuzariha...." He murmured. "Run, Yuzariha! Run Away!" He screamed at her, as she got closer to his captor. She paused a moment and looked at him. "Kamui, I can't----leave you here like this." She shouted back, crying in frustration. Fuuma's grin only widened when he heard Kamui, continue to scream at her. "Yes, you can! Run away, Yuzariha! Run away and forget about me!" However the young girl, only glared at him, and held her hands flat. She released a green light in the shape of a cylinder, and her barrier field enclosed the area. "No I can't." she stated once more, and called her dog towards her. Soon she was holding a sword in his small hands, and she ran towards Kamui's Captor. Fuuma however, released his grasp on one of Kamui's wrists to grab a hold of the girl and sending her crashing into the wall, behind him.

Kamui, shot up, "YUZARIHA!" He cried out, as he saw her fall to the ground unconscious. The barrier around them faded away, and the Chi no Ryu grinned at his work and back to his prey. "Now then, Kamui..." He grinned, and leaned towards him once more. However he paused when he saw the sky change back to the color of a barrier field. "Looks like another one has come to save you, little one. This will be more fun than I thought." He snarled, as his eyes gleamed with amusement. Soon after, there was a slash along Fuuma's arm. "Let go of Kamui! Step away from Miss Yuzariha!" Fuuma grinned, as he looked up at a young man, in a blue uniform. "Well, if it isn't Princess Hinoto's loyal vassal. Daisuke Saiki, I presume." Saiki, growled as he jumped to the same level as Fuuma. "Let go of Kamui!" He growled again. Yet again, Fuuma grinned. "Very well, as you wish." He grabbed Kamui, tightly around the neck and smashed him against the same wall Yuzariha had crashed into. Kamui's body went limp and he too fell to the ground unconscious right next to Yuzariha. "You Bastard!" Saiki screamed, his chocolate eyes flaring with rage. He approached Fuuma, as if to attack when he heard, "Saiki stop!" Daisuke stopped in his tracks, and looked up to see Subaru with a disapproving look. "Don't be stupid. You have no chance against the Kamui of the Dragons of Earth." "Well, well. If it isn't Subaru Sumeragi. Come to save Kamui?" Fuuma gleamed of arrogance. Subaru however, pulled out a talisman, and held it between his first two fingers, as he folded his hands together, and held them in front of his face, then began chanting. "_On Kaka okapi, son mi sowaka. On Kaka okapi, son mi sowaka. On Kaka okapi, son mi sowaka_" He flattened his right hand and sent a blast of energy towards Fuuma, who easily jumped to the top of a building to avoid it. "I guess I'm done with him for now. But I will be back for my pet. As for you Subaru, you're dead." With that Fuuma, disappeared. Saiki ran to Yuzariha's side, as Subaru released the field. He looked down at the boy, and frowned. "Kamui." He said, as he lifted him into his arms.

Kamui awoke in bed, his head throbbing in pain. As he sat up he placed his hands on his eyes. "Ugh, where am I? Saiki? Yuzariha? Anyone?" He groaned rubbing his eyes. He sat there for a moment, as if frozen in time, then slowly lifted his head and looked around the room. "Where am I? The school? How did I get back here?" He groaned again, and slowly got out of bed. He walked slowly, well more of stumbled into the main room, using the wall for support, where he found his fellow dragons. Aoki, was looking out the large bay window, with Karen standing next to him. Sorata and Arashi were looking over Yuzariha, who was lying on the couch, her left arm in a sling. Subaru was setting in the corner, and first to look up when he heard someone stumble. "Kamui." He said as he got up to catch him. "I want to see Yuzariha." Kamui piped up. Subaru then took Kamui's arm and walked him over to where Yuzariha was lying. "Yuzariha," Kamui started, and Yuzariha opened her eyes and looked at him. "Mr. Kamui, I'm so happy you're alright." Kamui glared at her. "But you're not! Why don't you listen to me?!!! I told you to run away! I told you to leave me to him! Why did you do it Yuzariha! Fuuma could have killed you! You fool!" Kamui screeched at her, almost driving himself into tears. "Kamui..." Sorata softly said as all of his fellow dragons looked upon their leader.

Subaru picked Kamui up in his arms, and turned away from their comrades. "Subaru! Put me down!" Kamui shouted in shock. Subaru then threw Kamui over his shoulder in response. "You should be in bed." The onmiyouji breathed out with an icy cold tone, and walked out of the room, Kamui in hand. When Subaru got back to Kamui's room he sat him down in his bed, setting himself down next to the young boy. Kamui crossed his legs, and looked down. "You wanna talk about it?" Subaru asked, picking Kamui's chinning up forcing Kamui to make eye contact. The Ten no Ryu turned his head away from him, and snarled. "There's nothing to talk about!" Subaru raised an eyebrow, and put a hand on Kamui's shoulder. "Really? I'd say that scene you just made, could beg to differ." He closed his eyes and paused, changing to a more serious tone of voice. "I was there Kamui. I know the basics." Kamui turned to face him again. "I---I---just—froze up. I don't know—"He started trying not to cry. "I understand." Subaru said calmly and whipped a premature tear drop from Kamui's eye. Kamui looked away again, and mumbled. "Damn you Yuzariha!" "She really pissed you off huh?" Kamui looked up at him. "Yeah....She did. I mean how can we defend the planet when we don't listen to each other?!!"

"Go on.." "Well, Yuzariha doesn't listen to me, and she's so happy all the time she acts like she doesn't care! Sorata cares so much about Arashi he'll get himself killed before we really need him! Arashi loves Sorata so much she'll do anything to protect him, even betray us. Aoki is too concerned with his job and family to be there when ya need him. Karen is obsessed with a Married man, so she's no help. Hinoto has major mental issues, and her "predictions" will probably end up getting us all killed. Saiki isn't even one of the Seven Seals but still he insists on helping even though he can't do anything anyways. And my best friend of all these people, cares so much about a member of the opposite side, he doesn't even care what happens to the planet! Let alone know anyone's name but mine!" Kamui said in almost one breath. "Well," Subaru said blinking a few times. "Looks like that's been bottled up for a while. Let me guess? Bad day that got worse with Fuuma "playing" with you again." Kamui looked Subaru in the eyes and started crying. Subaru pulled the young boy into his arms, while Kamui wept. "Ya know what the worst part about it is? Fuuma's got a girl who's not even a real dreamseer, but at least she's sane. A guy who can control water, and actually concerns himself with what's going on. A girl who's got a super computer and practically all of Tokyo in her hands. A guy with super strength that Yuzariha, is drooling over. A crazy clone that does what ever he wishes. A real dreamseer that has to have talks with ours, to inform HER of things. And an onmiyouji that has nearly killed me, many times! What tops it all off?!!! That sick bastard just has to look at me once and I can't move! How do you fight against that?!!! Not to mention he knows what everyone is wishing so you can't hide anything from him, and he can't project an illusion to make himself look like the one person you care so much about you could never hurt them!!!!" Kamui was crying even harder by the time he finished. Subaru looked down at him with sympathetic eyes, and stroked his hand through Kamui's raven black hair. "Shhh, Little one, it's ok."


End file.
